Empress/Emeraude
Civilian Form Civilian Appearance Emeraude has a tall and lithely elegant build, with fair skin and jet black hair. Her hair is straight and reaches her upper back when down, she keeps it down. Her eyes are a brilliant green, and her features are quite sharp. She usually wears practical clothes, such as a white blouse, a long black skirt, and brown boots. Civilian Personality Emeraude is blunt, precise, logical, and very smart. Although she will sometimes come off as “emotionless” or “cold”, she isn’t, she is actually just quite shy and has a hard time showing her true feelings. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, and isn’t afraid to tell the truth when need be. Although it can be hard to make friends with her because of her demeanor, she does have a soft side, and once you do get past her frosty exterior, you have a friend for life. Emeraude tends to be more serious and calm, so she has a hard time getting excited, but that doesn’t mean she cannot feel joy or happiness or anything. Family -Father: Alexander (Alex) Hills, has a criminal background, but served his time in jail before being married. Now a changed man, his family already knows about his past, but still love him anyway. -Mother: Zianna (Zia) Hills, loving mother but can become a bit too competitive. -Younger sister: Alisha Hills, 13 years old. Loves to tease and joke around, but knows when to stop (usually). -Younger Brother: Maximillian (Max) Hills, 4 years old, loves animals. -Pet: Oreo, black and white spotted cat, male. Hero Form Hero Appearance Her suit is mostly black, except for the belly which is white and fades to a tawny yellow at the top near her neck, and for some reason, the belly is extremely slippery. The mask is black and has a small, black beak with an orange sliver on either side near the tip of it, and has her hair back in a braid. Her boots are a bright orange, and she has no belt allowing a more streamlined look. However, she does have a clasp on her upper back, which holds her umbrella when not in use. The suit is also waterproof, allowing Empress to swim quite fast. Her gloves are attached to the suit, and are black as well. Hero Personality Empress is witty, sarcastic, open (to an extent, not by much), and has a more feisty side. She isn’t afraid to lash-out mostly with words, but also knows when to practice self-control. She is practical and controlled, although more serious and precise, focusing more on Justice and for the betterment of others. She loathes killing in any form and would never do it, although sometimes her calm demeanor will drop if she gets angry enough, causing her to usually smack whatever caused her anger with her umbrella. Otherwise, she is usually very responsible, mostly the one to keep everyone in line. Weapon Empress’s weapon is an umbrella. The top part is black, with a golden, decently sharp topper, and a white “handle”. She is able to use it to hit her enemies, use the hooked handle to grab onto things (if she holds the umbrella upside down), and when opened, she can even use it to float down from decent heights. Also when opened, she can use it to shield herself as the “fabric” won’t rip. (Similar to how Ladybug's Yo-yo’s string won’t break). Powers Due to the belly of her suit being so slippery, she is able to (with a running start), slide (like a penguin) on her belly on a relatively flat surface, or down a hill, decently fast. Otherwise, has the normal Miraculous holder powers, such as enhanced agility and speed and such. Special Power Freeze Tag. When activated, whoever Empress touches, freezes for 30 seconds. She can use this on as many people as she wants, but the more people she freezes, the less time they stay frozen and the quicker her countdown runs out. After use, her countdown starts. Miraculous Appearance It is a simple silver chain bracelet, with a light blue Snowflake charm on it. When it activates, the Snowflake duplicates into five, then once her power is used, after each minute goes by, a Snowflake falls off. Kwami Her name is Vanill. She is an Emperor Penguin Kwami, and her food if Mochi. Vanill is very naive and euphoric. She loves talking and laughing, and she is quite the little optimist. She wishes Emeraude would take to her more light-hearted view, but she is content with just cheering her up. She has the coloration and design of an emperor penguin, and instead of hands, she has flippers. She has one antenna sticking out of her head, and she has the little penguin tail as well. She also has the orange webbed feet. Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Female